The Bet (REWRITTEN!)
by Otaku-Zaynster
Summary: It was a gamble on how fast could Natsu make Lucy catch feelings for him and make her fall in hove with him... but would he succeed?or would he fail and end up falling in love with her instead? And what will happen if she learns about their bet? will she still fall for him or leave him or end up heart broken? (summary changed : 20-11-16)
1. Game On!

**_A/N:_**_The older version of the story has been deleted. And a newer and edited story is in progress._

_So the readers have to have a little patience with the story.  
_

* * *

**Fairy tail doesn't belong to me (Oh... how I wished it would). It belongs to Hiro Mashima**.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Bet Begins : game on!

~*Natsu P.O.V*~

Magnolia High, a prestigious school of the city of Magnolia .Run by a group of very rich and famous people of Magnolia investing in the school.

The school has a very versatile amount of students. Like the prissy cheer leaders, delinquents, the mischievous ones, the pranksters, the bunkers, the nerds, the jocks, the oh-so-charismatic ones and the average ones...

This is the first day of the second year of high school. And I was woken up by an old nagging woman shouting the hell out of me, at the door. God! She even pushed me out of my bed! How could a mother do that to her own cute son! Never mind.

Currently I am stuck with the ice head Gray, alone cuz everyone wanted to fucking ditch the school. And he always keeps me pissing me off, like seriously questioning My manliness and my strength! Oh boy, he doesn't know about the 'm' of my manliness.

He keeps on ranting about how many girls he has been hooked up with, and so many girls are dying to be with him.

Man could he stop just this nonsense , I mean he's not the only guy in the school, here he is talking to the most desirable guy in the school showing off his skill in how he could charm all the girls.

I am the hottest guy in the campus. All the girls love me. I am popular with all the students of the school, hell even in other schools. Why wouldn't I?

I am good looking, well built, hot as hell and girls love my attitude, even though I only play with them.

Oh with the word play, I remember, I do too am a great sportsman. I am the most perfect player of the football team. I even am the captain of the basketball team.

Apart from sports, I am the lead vocalist in the popular school band of the city.

Let's just face it... I am the most perfect guy in here, the most desirable one, all the people admire me,

with some exceptions like my childhood friends, and they know the most of me, teachers and THAT BLONDIE over there! I mean she IS the first girl ever that hasn't been swayed with my handsomeness,

hehe... yeah apart form that monster Erza, the pipsqueak levy and ice head's potential girlfriend Juvia Water head .

* * *

And currently Gray is again questioning my manliness, "I have gotten laid more than you".

He said smirking. This is more than infuriating. I mean, I am the biggest playboy in the school but I never take the first step in these situations, it is always the girls that take charge in this and I do the rest of the work. *wink*.

"I have, and 10 times than you have" I say puffing my chest out in pride. "I can get any girl I want, gray so you better watch out and not interfere in it."

"So any girl eh? umm... can You get that one?!" he said pointing to a table adjacent to ours in the cafeteria.

"Who?" I said playing dumb. "Dude can't you see, that Blondie there, sitting alone. "He said passing me a look.

"Blondie! Are you crazy, can't you see, she's total nerd and I don't date nerds -_-? " "and she's not even hot!"

"That's the point" he said smirking.

And to add to the reason that I should not go even close to her, she stood up and started walking towards the dustbin past us.

She is wearing the school sweater... 3 times larger her actual size, covering all of her, it looked like she drowning in it.

Her skirt was fine but covered up by the XXXL sweater.

She has her hair tied in a messy bun and big rimmed glasses that actually hid her small pale face, large brown orbs, small straight nose and pink full lips.

Just looking at her face, you can't make out if she's the nerd but the way she dresses ... will prove it.

"No! I won't date her or get laid with her". I said.

"So you're accepting that, you are a sore loser!? I knew it, you'd never get along her" grey said making faces.

"You now I have reasons, first she is a total, total nerd and second she isn't affected by my presence. So it's simple, I dint want her and she too doesn't acknowledge me".

"And that would affect my popularity, I mean what my fans would think of me, running after that blond -_-" I reasoned.

"Okay! Let's bet, if you can't get laid with that blond, you'd do what want I want for a month." challenged gray.

I'm fired up now!

"Done and I win the bet, you'd strip publically said but ice head interrupted me.

"I do that every day, what's the big deal?"He said.

"Could you just listen first" I snapped. "Chill dude!"Spoke that ice head.

"You'd strip naked in the assembly hall and put that video online". I smirked.

A look of horror replaced the smug look on gray's face. He he game on!

"OK . Done, let's begin!"Said gray.

* * *

**_A/N:_****_how was that? Better than last one? Or bad?_**

**_Please read and review and suggest some new idea, to improve the story._**

**_P.S: I know Natsu seems a self obsessed person . :P _**


	2. Helping The Prey

**_A/N_****_: Heya, here's the next chapter... I have improvised the older version of the story... so please be a little kind with it. ~read and review~_**

**_Chapter 2: Helping the Prey_**

* * *

**_Natsu Pov._**

* * *

It's the 2nd class after the recess and I'm still stuck on the blond- I mean the bet.

Usually I wouldn't care less about any bitch not liking me or loving me to infinity or beyond... But this particular girl... I don't know ...can't stop thinking 'bout, how to get together with her... cuz I know she wouldn't sleep with me unless she trusts me... it's soooo written on her face.

And again I'm musing about that nerd. God! What's happening? Usually I wouldn't give a fuck cause I can get any girl I want ... but... I seriously don't know... maybe it's because of the bet! Yeah it is the bet. ! (A/N: stupid, stupid Natsu.)

I think I would meet her after the dismissal. Oh god why am I planning this sort of thing! I mean I'm not a middle schooler trying to confessing to his first crush! Damn it! Damn her!

* * *

**_*-Dismissal -*_**

So I am currently waiting near the building's exit, actually right beside the door waiting for that nerd. I mean what the hell! It's almost 10 minutes after the dismissal and still she hadn't left the building.

And here's Cana, my fuck buddy. She is one of the many with whom I fuck with... she's not my girlfriend or any of that sort, were just friends... friends with benefit... Just to satisfy our needs... you know it isn't as wrong as it looks... im only helping! And having fun with no commitment. That's exactly every guy's dream.

"Hey Natsu..." said Cana in a slurry voice... its likes she drinks all day... always tipsy.

"He-mpfh" before I could she pounced on me and kissed me. And soon we were making out; with her touching and feeling me...w-wait I saw something yellow pass by! It had to be her.

I broke apart from the kiss. And started chasing after the Blondie... who walks quite fast like really fast she has almost reached the school gate already... which is almost 5 minutes from here.

"Natsu where you goin?!" shouted Cana probably irritated because I left her hanging, but I had to get my business done quick cuz I don' want to run after some nerd... that would totally ruin my repo!

"Not today Cana ... I got business" I said skipping towards the nerd.

I caught up with her speed... and was walking beside her... Aaand possibly she was ignoring me!

"Hey" I said

"..." she said nothing... no response! Doesn't she know she has to talk back when Natsu Dragneel himself is initiating a talk!

I spoke again "I said hey!" She didn't respond again!

She just threw me a glance and just kept walking.

"Are you like really deaf or are you pretending to be deaf?!" I shouted in her ear. Hehe that ought 'a let her hear me.

Or make me deaf! Cause her shriek is ... ear piercing.

How could anyone so small shout so loud!

After recovering from that scream attack i said "well I take that as a no, you _can_ hear me"

I stated as if it's cryptic discovery. (_A/N: Sheesh Natsu!_ (-_-) )

"Jeez, you didn't have to shout in my ear" She said glaring at me.

Wait! She talked! She isn't mute or deaf!

"So YOU can talk!" I said shaking her while holding her shoulders and she was giving the most confused look... hehe that look suits her, she look so innocent and cut- wait what am I thinking... this nerd looking cute... hahahah...really... is it because of the alcohol... but wait I didn't drink today... oh maybe Cana ... yea.. She was drunk, and I kissed her...that might be it...

"C-could you stop shaking me... I'm d-dizzy" she said holding her hand against her mouth.

Oh yeah, I spaced out while shaking her... that ought'a be bad...

I left her shoulders... but still she couldn't stand straight. She was wobbling and walked to the flower bed that was near the school gate... And bent down to throw up whatever that was in her stomach. Oh shit!

I ran up to her holding her hair back while she was puking her guts out.

God! I really shook her real bad... i regret doing that...

After spilling whatever she had eaten... she took the moment to stand up but she wobbled and collapsed... falling to the ground...

I really have to help her; she's looking really pale and weak. I knelt beside her and helping her to stand up ... God she's really light... what is she made of, feathers?

"Tell me where's your house." I asked. Well all the business aside I had to help her get home safe.

"You don't need to-" she said while pushing me away and trying to stand still.

"Shut the hell up, Nerd and tell me where your damned house is and let me help you!" I shouted. Much more unsympathetically than I had expected.

She was now jumpy and finally told where her house is.

'Strawberry street, sixth avenue... 4th house' that's what she told... wait that's where i live; well only the house number is slightly different... her's is 4 while mine is 6.

She lives right across my house!? But I never knew? How? I had never seen her there... she just lives right across my house?

Wait Mom and dad were talking about a real sweet girl that lived in the house in front of our's. So she is the girl but mom didn't mention she was in the same school.

Maybe , being a nerd she always gets to the school early while I am always late, I stay late after school while she directly goes to her nerdy house and she isn't in any of the activities that I attend, that's why I never saw her...

And now I am spacing out and rambling to myself... whilst I still got to drop this girl safely!

God stop spacing out, you got some duty!

So I pick her up and start walking towards her house... it's quite a distance. 20 minutes, for full 20 minutes I was carrying her to her house.

I have never done this, but now I am ... doing know why. This is shit. What is she making me do! (A/N: Sand the douche bag Natsu is back..!)

Finally I reach her house... I wake the nerdie ... and help her stand. And press the doorbell.

"N-no one's I-in the h-house" said feebly.

"Eh? Why" I asked her.

"Look jock ... I'm not here to tell anyone that who lives with me or not" she charged aggressively even though she was ill just a second ago.

Whoa! I hadn't expected her to be this aggressive. O_O. She's scary.

"Jeez, I was just asking, keep your hair on" I stated.

"Where's the key?" I asked the girl who was now blacking out again.

"M-my skirt pocket." And with this she passed out again.

So in her skirt pocket... hmm... wait how would I take it out?! Her skirt's pocket is on the right side?! (Well I tried to find the pocket on the left earlier...: P)

Why the heck is her pocket on the right!? The school skirt has it on the left?!

How the hell would I take it out... her pocket's on the left side while I am holding her from the left side... wait holding? I have to get her inside... owww my arm is hurting.

Okay... so I have to turn her and put my hand into her pocket to fish out her keys.

Well I have my hands in this unconscious girl's pocket while I still holding her with my right hand... I literally am hugging her... where are the keys... wait she smells nice...sweet vanilla... *sniff* *sniff*... aww... really nice and fresh smell... what the HECK!

Why am I smelling her?! That perverted gray mush have rubbed his perverted habits as well on me!

Yay! Finally I got the key! Yay! I can throw her in and run off or I could have a little fun with her hehe... what the heck Natsu! I really need to be smacked once for good. You don't mess with unwilling nor do you fuck drunk or ill people that's against morals and values.

* * *

**_A/N: _****_How was it? Bad_****L****_? Good_****J****_?_**

**_Review? favorite ? or Follow?_**

**_My gift to the readers of the Bet. Chapter3 + chapter 4(ch4 in lucy's pov ! yay).. So ... _**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know i had promised to post two chpaters at ones but im sorry i couldn't . I had lots of things goin on . you know moving to a new school is a whole lot of hassel and also my whole laptop was formatted because of some problems in the system .. please bare with it . i'll try and make the next update in a month.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I unlocked the door while holding the unconscious girl... God knows how...and thankfully I opened the door without dropping the nerd.

Whoa the house is exact replica of mine ... just its a little more extravagant, actually a lot more extravagant... just how rich is this girl?  
So I climb up the stairs in her house 'cause the structure of our houses are the same. There's a hall and a kitchen on the ground floor. And all the other rooms are on the first floor

So... ahem... where's her room? Which one?

There are three rooms aligned on the first floor. (Ya' know the ground floor and the first floor.)

How I'm gonna find the rooooom!

Hell! Don't tell me I have to open every single room and check if it's her room. Noooo! How can you do it to meeeee WHYYYYYY! (_)

Okay that was way too melodramatic because there are only three rooms... but what should i do huh!

I think I should start with the first room...

And whoa BINGO! It's a girly room... actually a normal room ... but wait why's a couch in her room... shouldn't it be in a living room or somethin'? (AN: imagine the apartment in the anime)

Ah, never mind...this person sure is weird

I lay the nerd down on her bed. I go searching for some Advil...

So I entre the bathroom... I searched the cabinets for some medicines.

Ok good I found it...

Work done... I put the medicine and a glass of water on the table beside her bed...

I now am leaving her house but I feel something weird in here... i don't know but... something is bugging me... i should investgate... probably...

I tried opening the other two rooms ... one of them is a spare room while the other is locked? Hmm I wonder why?

I try to go to the attic but it is locked again. What's with this house and locked doors! I am tired and bored. I have found nothing that could provide me some basic information's about her. But never mind, I'll ask her myself.

But when will she wake up. How log I have to wait... its not that im getting late... but im bored.

* * *

**_~10 mins later~_**

I am back in her room... and sprawled on her floor... I have nothing to do..

So what should I do now? Hmmm... its so boring in here... if she would be awake I would have done somethin' to you know convince her into a gettin' laid with me and get over with this bet.

Let's look through her bookshelf, "reference books for studies, novels, auto biographies ... blah-blah, wait there's a strange old book with torn cover ... lets see it."

It's locked. -_-

"Its fucking locked! Why the heck is everything locked in here!"I roared.

It was getting on my nerves. I just put the stupid fucking locked-ass diary back in the shelf.

I guess I'll sleep until she wakes up.

*lies down*,*closes eyes*

5 mins later- *turns* *turns * *turns*

*turns again*,*turns till the end of world* I cannot sleep , Fml.

What should I do? I am angry and bored and what not but mostly imp bored.

I am utterly bored! Gah! Why does she have to be asleep!

Ok I might just go home now...cuz there's nothing to do here...

Sooooo... you know walking to the door is way to tiring so I might just jump from the window ... it's easy , fast and way too much fun than walking to the entrance and going to my house. Why did I waste so much time in there?

Ok...so! 1, 2, 3!

Jump!

* * *

~*normal pov*~

A loud "thud" noise echoed in the street accompanied with a loud voice of a teenager "Yosh!"

Natsu was cheering as he landed perfectly after jumping from Lucy's apartment as he ran to hin house.

What an idiot.

* * *

**please dont hate me.. but my whole document was formatted with the other files of my laptop . and i am trying to write the succeeding chapters sticking to my old ideas which i am still recalling.**

**Plus i am accepting suggestions from you people for the story**

**read and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**So let's just jump right into the chapter**

* * *

Next day

_***Natsu P.O.V***_

I was in a deep sleep when my alarmed buzzed I woke up groggily and switched it off and closed my eyes again.

10 minutes later when I was halfway to my sleep, my mom started yelling from the kitchen to get me out of my bed.

I ignored her and tried to go to sleep again, but then I heard loud thumping noises from the stairs and outside my room. Here she is slamming my door open, removing the curtains and yelling at me with a ladle in her hand.

I squinted from the light coming from the window.

I groaned 5 more minutes, and shut my eyes again but then! My mom pushed me out of the bed again. She's done this second time this week consecutively, why does she has to do this to her son who only wants one day of peaceful sleep?

Why does she have to do this? I only had one dream, to sleep in my room but then she kicks me out of the room to get dressed and have breakfast.

I obliged since if I refused she would surely hit me with that ladle as I was irritating her by speaking some 'nonsense' about not going to school.

I showered and brushed and sat on the dinner table where already sat Wendy; my sister and my dad Igneel, while my mom was preparing juice in the kitchen.

I sat and was having my breakfast slowly intentionally trying to tease mom, but then Wendy spoke, "Ni-san can you eat a little faster or we will get late for school".

I planned to take some more while but then Wendy would get late so I shoved the rest of my breakfast in my mouth and then ran out of the door with Wendy.

I dropped her to school, which lied on the same way as my school; all the children glanced at me in awe.

'Yea you know who your role model is. Look at my awesomeness kids and learn something from it' I thought myself.

By the way I forgot to mention that Wendy is still in middle school's second year, while I'm in first year of high school and was in the second term of first year.

So I make way to the hell hole which we call school. I can already see the school gate, it is surrounded by all kinds of people laughing, smiling some irritated, some angry, some fighting with their so called friends.

As I entre the school all the students glance at me, the girls eyeing me and chiming a 'Good morning' as I walk through the swarm of girls following me and clinging to me, while half of the guys 'Hey-ed' me and the other half glared at me with jealousy.

I entered my class and sat down on my seat, while the girls surrounded me and flirted with me. It was quite a pastime chatting with them. Half of my time goes in fooling around with them. Even though they know I'm not serious with any of them and they still want me, they know I only fuck around with them and have fun with them and seek MY pleasure and popularity. But hey they also want the same; they want to have some fun.

So as I'm flirting with Jane? Jerry? Jam whatever the name is I saw a glimpse of blond hair entre the class. I tell Mar-whatever fuck her name is to sit aside so that I can see the person.

And as I assumed that **was** that Luigi chick. And she's sitting alone in the class, well she's a nerd what do you expect from her [**A/N: here I am not shaming anybody, I do not intend to offend any of the people or create a negative image of people who are introvert and like books, nerds and geeks by saying 'she's alone because she's a nerd'. It is just for the story. In fact I am one of them. So yeah even after reading this you get offended then I'm sorry]**

I then resume back to chatting with the girls. I never knew that Luigi was in the same class as mine. Heck I hadn't even saw her in the last term, well maybe because half of the time I was skipping classes or sleeping, well whatever.

After some time the first lesson started which was home-economics. I paid no attention to it so I don't remember what Miss Mirajane, our homeeco teacher, said. And as soon as the lesson ended Gray and I took off the class and went to our gang's secret place to skip the classes.

* * *

_***behind the school building***_

So here's the place where we generally skip our classes, it is a small forest kind of area just behind the school building. We first discovered it when I was running from that Monster Erza, she the class rep and wanted to bring me to attend the classes , so after playing cat and mouse for a while I ran behind the school building to find this place.

It used to be very bushy and many small plants were there, so our gang members cut it off and cleared that area. So now it is kind of nice place to hangout... and somehow someone brought a vending machine even more to our convenience.

So yeah , Icicle pants and I were sitting there minding our own businesses until he spoke up "Have you made any progress, about the bet" giving me a smug look, as he knew if I would have ,then I would be shouting my lungs about it.

I glared at him and spoke "no, not yet."

He chuckled "So, do ya need some more time considering you haven't made a move yet, cuz in other cases you would have wooed them off their feet till now".

Tha-that stinky-ass-ice-princess is mocking me! Argh I want to punch the living daylights out of him but then what he said was kind of true but hey! Don't blame it on me, she fainted how could I have swept her off her feet when she was not conscious? We I had literally swept her off her feet but! The actual meaning was accomplished. *shrugs* well whatever I guess I I'll try later.

* * *

_***time skip* (dismissal)**_

School has ended and I am at my locker again being swarmed by girls.

I was chatting them up, until I saw that blonde strolling her way towards me... looking around cautiously, she made her way towards her.

I saw her glancing at me and then turning her head away from me. What the hell is she doing?

She finally approached me... what is she a tortoise? Taking so much time.

She glanced at the girls at both my sides and cautiously spoke "E-excuse me?"

One of the girls snarled "What?! Nerd!"

"I need to talk to Dragneel, so could you set aside?" she spoke, how the hell did she change? Just a few seconds earlier she was stuttering and now she's speaking with such calm and confidence, such a weird girl.

The brushed the other girls off and told them to leave which they reluctantly did.

I leaned onto the locker and asked "What do you wanna talk about" smirking. She started talking "about yesterday, I'd like to thank you for drooping me home ,even though I fainted because of your fault" she whispered the last part.

"I do not want any favours from people like you so tell me how to repay you". She said.

"Repay me? Why would you repay me?" I asked confused

She said "so that you don't taunt me about it later and spread stupid rumours" she said looking dead in to my eyes

"Ok Ok" I said nervously, I don't know why I became nervous. So what should I ask her to do for me...? Hm..? Hm... Hmmm! Yeah I got it!

I smirked, this would complete the bet making sure I win and also give her an opportunity to repay me. I'm a genius. I started chuckling.

She looked at me confused, as to why the hell was I chuckling.

"So you want to repay me huh? Then" I paused to look at her she was eyeing me curiously "why not sleep with me?"

She was still for some time analysing what I had said. Then they looked up with cold eyes making eye contact and saying "I refuse"

"But then you said you want to repay me right?" I said with a smug look. "Did I say I'd fuck you? You asshole". She glared and whisper/shouted in an angry voice.

"Then how about let me make love to you" I said. She looked shocked. She was furious.  
"Do you consider me that kind of girl who sleeps with random people? Huh and if you think that then you're highly mistaken you-you top level douche bag! You just don't randomly say let me have sex with you and I'd agree to that you dumb sick freak! I would never ever sleep with a person who I don't love or is not my date mate and specially people like you! THANKS FOR THAT HELP THAT DAY! AND FUCK YOU BYE!"

I stood there shocked about her outburst, I did not expect that.

"Well the bet just got interesting. I will concur you girl. Just watch."

And in one corner of the locker room, a person stood there observing all the things that happened there.

* * *

**So the new chapter is complete. Tell me if you like it in the reviews section and don't forget to hit the Follow/Fav button. Thank you for reading this.**

**Btw let's keep a goal for 10 reviews today and I'll upload the next chapter by Friday.**


End file.
